


Movie Night

by Lunah_Peixvey



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Stabdads, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Movie Watching, but - Freeform, humanstuck stabdads, mentions of physical violence, slickpaint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunah_Peixvey/pseuds/Lunah_Peixvey
Summary: For  a friend





	Movie Night

Now, Steven ‘Spades’ Slick had list of regrets in his life. It changed from day to day, too. But there are two things that he knew he would never add to that list. Marrying Merrise Paint and adopting two children. Not that was to say that it was easy.

Of course not, it’s never easy when you’re raising two children who also had other parents. Especially when said children lost their parents in a very tragic car accident. Especially when they were both old enough to realize the impact of their adoption. But at least they didn’t go into the adoption system and get separated. 

Loosening his tie, Steven sighed as he slumped on to the couch, exhaling after a long day of work. He was still getting used to the desk job, to sitting down from 9 to 5 and doing the same thing day after day and getting a reliable two-day weekend and pay. Even after five years of doing it. It was safer this way though, he didn’t have to worry about any of his enemies finding his wife and his adopted children. He was snapped out of his thoughts when his wife sat down next to him. “Oh, hello Mers.”

“Hello, Steven.” Merrise had taken off the bow she worn in her hair and she wrapped her slightly chubby pale arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder, “Karkat got in trouble in school again. I had to go in and talk to his counselor and the parents of this girl he got into a fight with and the principal. Luckily he wasn’t expelled though.”

Steven turned his head to kiss the side of hers and he hummed in surprise, “Oh? The hell did the kid do now?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“He got into a fight with one of the girls in his English class, uh, I believe her name was Vriska? Either way, no matter what her name was, he broke her nose after she mocked one of his friends for being blind. Screaming something about how it was her fault that she couldn’t see. I’m not sure if that’s true or not, but either was there was a fight so I was called in.”

The eyebrows that were furrowed raised in surprise and he gently pushed Merrise off of him to look her in the eye, “He got into a fight? Did he win at least?” 

She scoffed and gently pushed her husband, “Yes, he did win. And I got into a verbal fight with her mother. Oh that woman.” Her hands tightened into fists at her sides, “She was just so...dense! That Serket lady couldn’t even see that her daughter did anything wrong when she had mocked a girl for her disability. Believe you me, dearest, if I wasn’t the respectable woman that I am,” Her eyes narrowed like she was threatening him to snort, “I definitely would’ve engaged in fisticuffs with her. No matter how one sided those cuffs may be.”

Steven moved to comb his fingers through her hair, watching the dyed white curls cover up the scars marring his fingers, “Of course, dear. You would most certainly beat that woman in fisticuffs. But, that women isn’t here right now, so let’s relax and watch some movie.” His hand dropped from her hair and moved to clasp her hand as his other hand moved to search out the TV remote.

Smiling softly, Merrise rested her head back on Steven’s shoulder and grinned, squeezing his hand, “A movie sounds wonderful, Steve.” A light laugh and she shifted to pull the throw blanket down from the back of the couch and cover herself with it.

Steven smiled at her as he put on one of her favorite movies, and thought to himself. Yeah, marrying her and adopting the Vantas boys are never going to be on the Regret List.


End file.
